


What I would Keep Hidden

by lilsmartass



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dark, Loki is a bad guy, M/M, Spilling SHIELD's secrets, mindcontrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: For this prompt: Clint/Loki, interrogation (quasi-non-con)<br/>(To clarify, the entire situation is inherently nonconsensual, what's optional/ambiguous is whether any sex acts are happening. Also, I fail horribly at describing this, so sorry in advance about that.)</p><p>For some reason, what I find hottest about those two in the movie is the "Barton told me everything" thing. The being used for information and being helpless to keep anything to himself. So I really want to see them alone somewhere with all Clint's secrets spilling from his lips, including things that not 24 hours ago he'd have died rather than disclose.</p><p>Bonus if Loki's being sort of creepily familiar and affectionate, whether sexually or (I would prefer) as one might be with a pet.</p><p>Rating: PG-15</p><p>Pairing: Clint/Coulson, Clint/Loki (unrequited, no non con)</p><p>Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I don’t own the Avengers sadly :(</p><p>Warning/Spoilers: Coercion, power play mind control, Loki as a bad guy.</p><p>Genre: Dark, angst</p>
    </blockquote>





	What I would Keep Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: For this prompt: Clint/Loki, interrogation (quasi-non-con)  
> (To clarify, the entire situation is inherently nonconsensual, what's optional/ambiguous is whether any sex acts are happening. Also, I fail horribly at describing this, so sorry in advance about that.)
> 
> For some reason, what I find hottest about those two in the movie is the "Barton told me everything" thing. The being used for information and being helpless to keep anything to himself. So I really want to see them alone somewhere with all Clint's secrets spilling from his lips, including things that not 24 hours ago he'd have died rather than disclose.
> 
> Bonus if Loki's being sort of creepily familiar and affectionate, whether sexually or (I would prefer) as one might be with a pet.
> 
> Rating: PG-15
> 
> Pairing: Clint/Coulson, Clint/Loki (unrequited, no non con)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I don’t own the Avengers sadly :(
> 
> Warning/Spoilers: Coercion, power play mind control, Loki as a bad guy.
> 
> Genre: Dark, angst

** What I would keep Hidden **

 

People forget that like Thor, Loki too grew up in a warrior culture. He is a god and far, far above these petty mortal creatures, but it would never even occur to him to disregard what forces they must be preparing to muster against him.

He can tell, just by looking, what Barton is. A soldier, and he took him from the very heart of the place where the tesseract was being studied, studied and slowly, fractionally, understood. Yes, Loki will not underestimate these humans. It is they after all, who were instrumental in his defeat the last time, even if the final strikes did come from Thor and Heimdell’s betrayal.

He doesn’t have a throne. Yet. Soon he will rule in ostentatious glory, trappings which he has no patience for, but he will want the Midgardians and his sainted brother to have no doubt about his victory. He settles on a crate in a corner of smithy Selvig has set up for himself to build what Loki demands of him. Even on a crate he looks regal. Barton, who has responded to none of his commands with anything more than a quirked eyebrow and a placid agreement catches a breath at the sight of him and the fear and tension which lances through his mind like a knife would almost be enough to dislodge Loki’s presence from his mind. He is perhaps realising, truly, what his world faces.

Loki puts him on his knees before him. This time the high whining note of Barton’s clear, pure terror is expected and does not come as close to pushing him out, instead Loki savours it. Yes, this one is worthy of being his Lieutenant. He has heart, as Loki had seen, and likely he will thank Loki for his mercy in seeing that he was spared when his world is nothing more than ash and blood. Kneeling on the dirty floor, face tilted upwards to meet Loki’s gaze steadily with his dead, icy eyes he recounts the defences and plans and fortresses of his army. Of SHIELD. He tells Loki all he needs to know of the skyfortress, how to get in, how many warriors will be aboard, their weapons. He offers weak spots and ideas for how to bring the fortress down without any need for a larger army. His voice is a dull monotone, devoid of the passion which Loki had sensed in him, though Loki can feel it thrumming through his soul.

He pushes harder and delves deeper, cupping Barton’s chin in his hand, the contact reinforcing the intimacy without need for the staff as a mediator and permitting Loki’s mind greater access to Barton’s. Inside the warrior’s mind he finds nothing but an image of an icy corridor lined with locked doors. Barton is resisting. Loki is impressed because it is a valiant defence. It is unlikely he would be able to find the information he seeks without forcing his way through the doors by crude brute force and ransacking what he would find therin. It would do irreparable damage to the Midgardian’s mind. Barton is gambling that he is more valuable alive, but if he has miscalculated...Loki senses he is willing to pay that price. He has however, misunderstood the vital nature of the spell Loki has wrought within him. It does not merely allow Loki access, it has made Barton his.

With a command, the doors fly open and Loki is deluged in information and sparkling memories like swirls of paint on a canvas, overlapping, but each image so clear. The dull monotone is halting this time, tense, clipped. Still, it tells of the perfect soldier, created by Midgard’s own kind of magic and woken from an icy sleep ready for this, the most important of battles. Barton knows the man, not well, but he has met him, knows more about him than is merely in his SHIELD file. He tells Loki everything about him. His past, his weaknesses, everything he has ever heard or speculated about the man. He tells of the man in an iron suit. He describes the suit’s powers, its abilities, mentions his own thoughts on the mind capable of building such a thing. He tells Loki of this man’s weaknesses too, many and varied and much better known to him. He isn’t completely toneless. Barton feels for this one, sympathises with him. Loki thinks he sounds like Thor. Arrogant and loud and too focussed on hedonistic pleasures.

When he is done, he is panting, ragged in a way the spell should not allow him to be. Every virtue Loki had seen within him, every virtue claimed within him is risen up inside of him, a great, inpenatratable wall to prevent him saying anything else. Loki pushes against it. It is not hard, the strongest of Midgardian minds is no match against his centuries honed magic. The wall collapses brick by brick and Barton speaks slowly, methodically of the woman he considers a sister while his mind screams. The Widow is beautiful, deadly, but not as invulnerable as she would have others believe. Barton details every one of her weaknesses, of her insecurities, of her fears. A hint of bewilderment creeps into his tone as he acknowledges that she will do almost anything for him. He knows it is true, but he doesn’t understand why. He tells Loki the Widow will be easy to trap with himself as the bait.

Loki pushes again, fractionally harder. He does not want to snap Barton’s mind, does not want an inanimate doll. He catches an image, a name and Barton’s mind stops resisting, goes at last to its knees as he pleads Loki not to, swears it is unimportant, even as his lips say, “Philip Coulson, senior agent, level seven clearance,” with a hint of reverence, a twist of love.

Loki ignores the plea. It is not for this human to ask anything of him. Barton should be honoured. He chose Barton, chose him to be his Lieutenant, he should not love anyone more than he does his master, his _god_. He reinforces his command for obedience, for compliance, Barton hitches a sob and unthinkingly, Loki’s long fingers gentle him, stroking behind his ears in the way that Barton had admitted he enjoyed. Barton tells him everything. Coulson’s weaknesses are detailed alongside detailed descriptions of how the man looks when he wakes up in the morning, of how he likes his eggs. He describes his skills and abilities in the same breath as he talks about his patience, his compassion, his brilliance.

Loki does not get bored of the litany. It soothes him somewhat to hear Barton’s steady voice weave its web around him, sooths him to hear that even the best that Midgard can muster against him are compromised by his first actions and his decision to take Barton over the General holding what he had sought as he had partially planned. Barton talks until his throat his raw, his voice a whispery husk telling Loki about the places he has been with this Coulson, about victories snagged from the jaws of defeat, about wounds tended with panicked but gentle hands, about the sun coming over the alps when he first told Barton he loved him. Finally, it drops from his lips, a stone into a pool of water, he tells Loki that he and Coulson were in New Mexico when Loki was bested the first time, that Coulson has first hand experience of Loki’s tricks. Despite the level of control Loki is exerting over him to hold him in place and his mind open, he drops his eyes and another dry, but this time silent, sob wracks his flame.

Loki feels his own icy surge of emotion. He was already jealous that his most favoured thrall preferred another to him, to hear that that other has seen him beaten by Thor, that he was there when the destroyer failed to do its work, that is not to be bourne. “Thank you for your co-operation Agent Barton,” he says coldly, pushing the man away to lie sprawled and spent at his feet. He has plans to make, Phil Coulson will not survive the attack on SHIELD’s fortress, of that he will make sure.      


End file.
